kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Back Alley Doctor Glenn/Chapter 9
|-|English= Chapter 9: Sherry 'You're...Katarina's sister?!' Sherry nodded. Glenn stood shocked, but was convinced by the lack of dishonesty in her eyes. Sheryl was the little girl. Katarina's sister. He had seen her many times when Katarina was hospitalized. She accompanied her on the fated day up until she was taken to the operating room. Looking closer at Sherry, he noticed the resemblance. Her cold expression was familiar. Having failed to recognize her, he felt ashamed for how he had treated her close relation. Sherry broke the silence. 'There was a new technique to cure crystallization to which my sister lost her life... Why did she decide to undergo a surgery that had such a high risk? Doctor Glenn, have you ever thought about it?' 'To be on her stage as a ballerina again,' Glenn responded reflexively. Sherry shook her head. 'It wasn't just that. The day after you discovered the idea, she told me she wanted to try it. I was against it. I had heard it was very risky. I told her that I wanted her to give up ballet. But, she didn't hesitate in her reply.' Sherry closed her eyes, hand on chest. She recalled her late sister's words. 'I want to do it. Not just for ballet. The illness is terrible. When I was told the only way to save me was to lose my feet, I was in despair. However, Glenn discovered a new surgical technique for it, and I felt a warm light shining inside my heart. Maybe this is hope.' 'If this technique succeeds, it can spread and become a great light for other crystallization patients, too. However, I know this operation is still imperfect and comes with a high risk. That's why I want to be the first to try it. Whether it succeeds or fails, I'm sure that Glenn will learn something and be able to perfect it further.' 'Soon, crystallization won't be feared. Because my beloved Glenn will surely succeed...' Glenn had the unshakable feeling that Katarina herself delivered the message. Sherry continued, 'I mourn the death of my sister, too. However, the images of you and Doctor Rufus trying to save her are burned into my memory. It was due to the respect I had for the two of you that I chose to pursue nursing. So, please, Doctor. Don't regret your choice.' Sherry bowed deeply in conclusion. After a long moment of silence, she raised her head and quietly left the clinic. Glenn remained speechless, still in his chair. He stared at where Sherry had stood for what seemed like hours. The irritation had vanished, as if by magic. He now heard what Katarina really thought ten years ago. Sherry, Katarina's little sister, had left him with the parting words, 'Don't regret your choice.' How would he have responded to them back then? The next morning, Glenn picked up the file contents scattered across his floor. In his eyes, the fire of determination had returned. |-|Japanese= 第９回　シェリー 「お前が……カタリナの妹だと！？」 驚愕するグレンにシェリーはコクリとうなずく。 その眼は真っ直ぐにグレンを捉え、 とても嘘を言っているようには見えない。 カタリナと歳の離れた妹、シェリル。 何度か会ったこともある。 カタリナの入院時にはよく見舞いに来ていたし、 手術室の直前まで付き添っていたのを思い出す。　 改めて目の前にいるシェリーを見なおすと、 確かに面影がある気がした。 凛とした表情がよく似ている。 そんな事に気づかないほど、 人との関わりを雑にしてきた自分を恥じる。　 ──すると、シェリーが話し始めた。 「姉さんが命を落とした、《結晶病》を治す新しい術式……」 「死の危険性すらある手術を、なぜ姉さんが受けるつもりになったか。グレン先生は考えたことがありますか？」 「……再びバレリーナとして舞台に立つためだ。」 当然のようにグレンは答えたが、 それをシェリーは首を振って否定する。 　 「それだけじゃないんです。」 「先生が新しい術式を見つけた日の夜、姉さんはそれを『試したい』と言いました。」 「私は反対していました。とても危険な手術と聞いていたから……バレエなんか諦めてほしいと言いました。」 「だけど、姉さんは迷いのない顔でこう言うんです。」 シェリーは眼を瞑り、胸に手を当てる。 亡き姉が昔、病床で語ったことを思い出していた。 『──私が手術を受けたいと思うのは、バレエのためだけじゃないの。』 『……この《結晶病》という病気は、とても恐ろしい病気よ。』 『私も強がっていたけど、助かるために足を失うしかないと言われて、絶望したわ。』 『だけどグレンが新しい術式を見つけてくれて、心の中に暖かい光が差すのを感じたの。多分、これが希望っていうものなのね。』 『この術式が広まれば、他の《結晶病》の患者にとっても大きな希望になると思うわ。』 『でも、まだこの術式は命の危険が伴うような不完全なもの……』 『だからまず、私で試してほしいの。』 『成功するにしろ、失敗するにしろ、きっとグレンなら何かを掴んで、より完璧に近いものにしてくれる。』 『将来、きっと《結晶病》なんて怖くない病気にしてくれる。』 『私の愛するグレンなら、きっとやってくれる──』 ──姉の想いを告げるシェリーに、 グレンはカタリナの姿が重なるのを感じた。 「……姉さんが死んでしまったのは確かに悲しかったけど……」 「姉さんを助けようとするグレン先生とルーファス先生の姿は私の目に今も焼きついています。」 「私が看護師を目指そうと思ったのも、お２人への尊敬があったからです。」 「だから先生、後悔なんてしないで下さい──」 シェリーは長い話を終えると、深々と頭を下げた。 そしてしばらくの静寂のあと顔を上げると、 静かに診療所を後にした。 グレンは椅子に座ったまま黙り込んで、 シェリーがいた一点を何時間も見つめ続けた。 さっきまでの苛立ちは嘘の様に消えていた。 １０年前のカタリナの想いを知った。 カタリナの妹・シェリーは「後悔するな」と言った。 ならば、自分は彼女たちにどう応える？ ──翌朝、グレンは床に散らばった 古びたファイルの中身を拾っていた。 彼の瞳には、確かに決意の色が映っていた。 Category:Zero no Kiseki Books